Bad Boy And Innoncent Girl
by little Dark Wolf 99
Summary: Berawal dari lari menghindari kejaran sang ayah lalu berakhir apes dengan bokong panas karena pukulan sang nenek. LuKai HunKai HunKai. GS Uke. summary aneh itulah saya.


Eyo aku kambek setelah mumet melanda.

Kurikulum '13 bikin mumet tok. Susah bgt

suruh diskusi mulu malah pada ngrumpiin EXO -_-

belom lagi bakal ada pentas teater, lah aku anak baru udah mau diajakin main, padahal baru latihan dua kali coba.

Riwel lah jadwalnya, maen sama temen aja cuman hari minggu -_-

Yap dari pada kebanyakan curcol langsung baca aja ya

.

.

.

.

.

"LuHan, keluar dari kelas sekarang juga!" seru seorang guru pada salah satu muridnya. LuHan bocah malas itu hanya melirik sang guru. Tanpa berucap apapun ia melangkahkan kakinya ke pintu kelas. "Jangan membuat masalah di luar" wanti sang guru.

LuHan hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. dibukanya pintu bercat hijau itu. "Bu, kalau aku keluar jangan merindukanku ya, bye~" LuHan mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada guru bernama HeeChul itu.

HeeChul sang guru hanya dapat menggeram marah melihat kelakuan bocah tampan sayang nakal itu. "Anak-anak ayo kita mulai pelajaranya!" seru HeeChul.

*LuHan side*

LuHan bersiul-siul santai, koridor yang sepi membuatnya leluasa melakukan apapun. LuHan mengintip kelas 11-c, kelasnya begitu ramai, banyak murid yang asik bercerita sendiri. LuHan mendengus menyadari orang yang dicarinya tak ada.

"Hyung, kenapa mengintip kelasku?" seorang namja albino berdiri di hadapanya.

LuHan terkekeh "aku mencarimu Hun, memang kau dari mana?" tanya LuHan memutar-mutar kunci motornya.

SeHun menatap jengah namja yang lebih tua darinya itu. "Aku sedang tidak mau kabur hyung. Aku kapok kena semprot umma semalam" ujar SeHun mengerti arti tatapan LuHan.

LuHan menatap SeHun tak percaya. "Helo sejak kapan adikku si handsome devil SeHun bisa kapok? Omo apa umma menyeretmu ke rumah kakek lalu berdoa bersama supaya kau tobat?" LuHan mendadak lebay.

SeHun menatap kakaknya itu sengit. "Kau kira aku mahluk halus?" tanya SeHun sengit. "Sebentar lagi ujian hyung. Jangan kabur terus" saran SeHun.

"Tumben banget omonganmu bener" gumam LuHan. LuHan membalikan tubuhnya. "Ya sudah aku kabur dulu ya bye~" LuHan dengan santainya nelenggang pergi.

SeHun cengo. "Kenapa kakakku mendadak lenjeh?" heran SeHun.

*LuHan side*

LuHan asik mengitari mall mewah itu. Ia tak perlu takut ditangkap petugas, ia cukup pandai untuk memakai pakaian dobel, cukup melepas seragamnya tada LuHan akan terlihat seperti artis kesasar.

"Wow sepertinya bagus kalau ku pakai" gumam LuHan mengambil salah satu kaca mata hitam dari etalase toko. LuHan memutar badanya ke arah cermin "hem, bagus juga" gumam LuHan.

"Astaga dia benar-benar tampan"

"Iya aku mau jadi pacarnya"

"Oh my, very cool"

LuHan menyeringai mendengar bisik-bisik yeoja-yeoja itu. "Tuan, apa anda ingin membelinya?" tanya seorang pelayan wanita.

LuHan menatap pelayan itu menggoda "apa ini terlihat cocok untukku?" tanya LuHan.

"Tentu saja anda terlihat sangat tampan" jawab pelayan itu malu-malu.

LuHan mengangguk mengerti. "Berapa harga yang harus kubayar?" tanya LuHan memainkan jemari pelayan itu.

"Ah, 65.000 tuan" jawab pelayan itu gugup.

"Apa itu termasuk hargamu?" tanya LuHan mengusap dagu pelayan itu.

"A-apa maksud anda?" tanya pelayan itu mulai takut.

Jemari LuHan turun mengusap bahu pelayan itu "tentu saja aku menginginkanmu sayang, kulitmu begitu halus bagai sutra, matamu berkilauan bagai permata dan bibirmu merah bagai delima" goda LuHan membuat pelayan itu merona parah.

"WU LUHAN!" seruan itu membuat semua orang langsung menoleh. LuHan mundur selangkah melihat seorang namja dewasa mengancungkan sebuah majalah padanya "dasar bocah!" namja itu melemparkan majalahnya tepat mengenai dahi LuHan.

Pluk

Majalah itu jatuh tepat di tangan LuHan. "Miranda kerr?" gumam LuHan melihat foto sampul majalah itu. "Ho oh yah yah appa mendekat!" LuHan langsung ambil langkah seribu menghindari kejaran Kris sang ayah.

"Jangan lari kau bocah!" teriak Kris mengejar LuHan.

LuHan kalang kabut menghindari kejaran si naga buas. Ia jadi merasa posisinya hanya rusa kecil yang hanya bisa berlari menghindari sang predator. LuHan bersyukur dirinya suka bermain sepak bola, ia jadi kuat berlari lama. Tapi masalahnya ayahnya mantan pebasket nasional. Apa untungnya jika dua-duanya sama-sama kuat lari?

LuHan membuat larinya berkelak-kelok. Dimasukinya sebuah toko pakaian. Kaki rusanya terus berlari menuju bagian ehm pakaian dalam wanita. LuHan tak lagi dapat berpikir jernih, ia hanya mengikuti kakinya ke salah satu bilik ganti.

Manik rusanya melotot melihat seorang yeoja tengah berdiri membelakanginya. "Uh kenapa susah sekali~" dengus yeoja itu mencoba menggapai kaitan branya. LuHan meneliti tubuh yeoja itu. Ternyata sragam yeoja itu tersangkut pada branya.

Yeoja itu membalikan tubuhnya. Manik hitam itu membulat sempurna melihat LuHan. LuHan buru-buru membekap mulut yeoja itu. LuHan menghimpit badan nyaris telanjang itu begitu mendengar suara ketukan sepatu. Ia sangat hafal suara ini, suara high heels ibunya, Wu SuHo.

"Dimana anak itu? Astaga Kris apa kau benar- benar melihatnya masuk sini?" LuHan menutup erat matanya. Oh ia sangat tak mau kena ceramah kakeknya lagi. Terakhir ia diceramahi lututnya tidak bisa diluruskan karena dipaksa berlutut selama tiga jam.

"Wu LuHan jika umma menangkapmu di sini umma jamin kau akan menjadi sup rusa" acam SuHo membalikan tubuhnya. LuHan menghela nafas mendengar suara ketukan SuHo menjauh.

LuHan mengamati gadis yang dibekapnya. Gadis itu terus saja mencoba berontak. Luhan mentap lapar dada besar yang tengah dihimpitnya. Dipadanginya wajah yeoja itu. 'Manis juga sexy' batin LuHan.

"Hei manis, bagai mana kalau kita melakukan beberapa ronde?" dengan nakal tangan LuHan nencubit bukit kembar itu. Yeoja manis itu berontak, kaki jenjangnya menendang segala arah.

Buak

LuHan meringis merasakan tendangan yeoja itu meleset beberapa inchi saja dari juniornya. "Nakal" desis LuHan tanpa basa-basi langsung membungkam bibir tebal itu. "Siapa namamu?" tanya LuHan mengelus pinggul yeoja itu

"Kaih~" jawab yeoja itu mendesah.

LuHan tertawa disingkirkanya bra hitam itu. Manik rusanya berbinar melihat kedua bongkahan yang tak lagi tertutup apapun. "K-kau mau apa?" Kai menggelengkan kepalanya ketakutan.

LuHan merendahkan wajahnya hingga tepat berada di depan dada besar itu. "Tentu saja memakanmu" LuHan langsung melumat niple kiri Kai sementara tanganya meremasnya keras-keras.

Kai tak bisa melakukan apapun. Ia hanya bisa mendongakkan kepalanya menahan sensasi luar biasa nikmat yang bersumber di dadanya. "Akh sakith" rintih Kai saat LuHan terlalu keras menghisapnya.

LuHan melepaskan kulumannya. Diremasnya dada Kai lembut mengundang desahan merdu itu lagi. "Bagaimana rasanya, enak bukan?" tanya LuHan dengan seringai jahil.

Kai menggelengkan kepalanya keras. LuHan yang mendapat respon seperti itu kesal juga. Dihimpitnya lagi tubuh Kai. Dibuatnya begitu banyak kissmark di leher dan bahu Kai. Kai pasrah saat LuHan membalikan tubuhnya, memberikan begitu banyak kissmark di punggungnya.

"Ah!" Kai memekik kaget merasakan tangan LuHan mengusap bokongnya dari luar rok yang dikennakannya. Perlahan tangan besar itu bergerak meremas bokong sitalnya. "Jangan kumohon" Kai menggeleng- gelengkan kepalanya.

LuHan tertawa pelan. "Maaf sayang" jemari LuHan berpindah mengusap vagina Kai. "Sayangnya aku menginginkanmu" bisik LuHan menjilat kuping Kai.

Kai menggelengkan kepalanya keras merasakan jari LuHan mencubiti vaginanya. "Sudah mulai basah eoh?" LuHan menarik dalaman Kai. Dimasukanya tanganya mengusap vagina basah itu.

LuHan berjongkok. Disibaknya rok Kai hingga memperlihatkan hole basah itu. Glek. LuHan meneguk salivanya susah payah. Diendusnya lubang pink itu membuat kepala Kai membentur tembok.

Slurp

Kai tersentak. Mulutnya tak bisa dikontrol lagi. Desahan desahan itu terus saja memaksa keluar. "S-sunbae jangan ahh ituh menjijikanh~" Kai berusaha mendorong kepala LuHan menjauh.

"Tidak sayang, ini sama sekali tidak menjijikan" LuHan makin gencar menyusupkan lidahnya menjilati klirotis Kai.

Tubuh Kai menegang. Rasa nikmat itu membuatnya pusing. Kai makin erat mencengkram rambut LuHan. "A-ah enakh terush" Kai tak lagi dapat berpikir jernih. Tubuhnya membutuhkan semua sentuhan LuHan.

LuHan tersenyum kecil. Diremasnya bokong dan paha Kai.

CROT

"Ahhh~" cairan Kai keluar membasahi wajah LuHan. LuHan menjilati bibirnya merasakan cairan Kai. "Apa lidahku bermasalah? Kenapa rasanya manis sekali?" gumam LuHan kembali menyejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Kai.

Kai menunduk malu. Kakinya masih saja gemetaran karena kejadian barusan. LuHan menjilat keringat yang turun di pelipis Kai. "Bagaimana, enak bukan?" goda LuHan. Kai terdiam, bagaimanapun ia merasa kalau yang ia lakukan ini salah, tapi ia juga menikmati permainan LuHan barusan.

"LuHan hyung cepat jawab telponya. Keadaan darurat... Woy rusa cina cepet angkat!"

Baru saja LuHan hendak membuka celanya suara dering ponsel yang amat absurd mengganggunya. Ia yakin seribu persen ini kerjaan adik bodohnya. Tapi ia juga yakin sehun menelponya pasti ada keadaan darurat, seperti kulkas kosong contohnya.

LuHan dengan malas menjawab telponya. "Yabose-"

"Yaboseyo Wu LuHan"

Glek

Oh LuHan sangat tidak berharap pemikiranya tentang siapa pemilik suara itu benar. "Wu LuHan, kau masih di sana?" tanya suara itu.

"N-ne horaboji, a-aku masih di sini" jawab LuHan kagok. LuHan merasa malaikat maut akan segera menjemputnya medengar suara sang kakek.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Sekarang kakek ada di rumah, kudengar dari SeHun kau kabur dari sekolah" LuHan meruntuki mulut ember Sehun. "Kudengar dari orang tuamu kau kabur ke mall milik ayahmu"

"Ah horaboji itu-"

"Sst, cukup dengar baik baik apa yang kuucapkan"

LuHan menelan ludahnya takut. Malaikat maut benar-benar akan menjemputnya sekarang. "Jika kau tidak sampai ke rumah dalam waktu lima menit. Maka kakek akan membuang seluruh koleksi bolamu"

"T-tapi kek itu semua barang import"

"Impart import kamu beli pakai duit sapa?"

LuHan cengengesan. "Duit kakek" jawab LuHan ragu. Diliriknya Kai yang sudah memakai pakaian lengkap.

"Wu LuHan waktumu tinggal empat menit tiga puluh detik. Kalau kau lebih sedetik saja, ucapkan selamat tinggal pada seluruh koleksimu"

Tut tut tut

LuHan nemasang tampang terbodohnya. Otaknya masih mencerna seluruh ucapan SiWon selaku kakeknya. LuHan masih saja bengong tanpa sadar itu sudah membuang waktunya sebanyak sepuluh detik.

"Huaa!" LuHan berteriak histeris membuat Kai menutupi kedua telinganya. "Astaga bagaimana ini!" LuHan bingung antara memilih seluruh koleksinya atau Kai.

"Astaga Kai maafkan aku. Aku harus segera pergi, tapi aku janji suatu saat jika kita bertemu lagi kau akan menjadi milikku. Sampai jumpa lagi dada besar" LuHan alih-alih mengecup pipi Kai ia malah mengecup dada Kai.

LuHan meninggalkan Kai sendirian dalam kebingungan. "sebenarnya apa yang baru saja kualami" heran Kai pada dirinya sendiri.

*Wu Family side*

SeHun berharap LuHan segera pulang. Bukan apa-apa, ia hanya ingin ponselnya segera dikembalikan SiWon. Oh SeHun sama sekali tak mau berpikir ponselnya akan disita. Bisa-bisa semua data pentingnya hilang, maksudnya foto-foto sahabat manisnya.

"Kemana anak itu. Ini hampir lima menit" gumam Kris kawathir.

SeHun mendengar suara-suara aneh. Dihampirinya sang ibu yang asik menyusup emas batangan. "Umma, kok aku merasa tidak enak ya?" ujar SeHun membantu SuHo menyusun emas-emas batangan itu.

SuHo mengangkat bahunya acuh. "Umma bosan mengomeli hyungmu itu. Jadi umma serahkan saja pada horaboji" jawab Suho acuh.

SeHun memandang SuHo nanar. 'Appa kan juga ras iblis. Kenapa appa bisa kuat menghadapi malaikat seperti ini?' batin SeHun yang mengakui kalau dirinya dirinya juga bangsa iblis epil seperti kakek dan neneknya ChangKyu kopel.

"Umma boleh aku bertanya?" tanya SeHun. Suho mengangguk acuh. "Siwon horaboji kan baik banget seperti malaikat, sedangkan ChangMin horaboji kan evil banget, kok kalian bisa direstui ya?" tanya SeHun.

"SeHun sebenarnya horaboji juga tidak mau merestui mereka. Tapi ayahmu memaksa. Jadinya keluarnya mahluk epil semua deh" jawab KiBum nenek SeHun.

"Gen epil Kyu terlalu kuat sayang" cletuk SiWon.

KiBum menepuk jidatnya. "Semoga cicitku nanti lahir dari seorang malaikat" doa KiBum. SeHun tersenyum kecil 'tenang helmaoni, aku sudah punya seorang malaikat cantik sebagai calonku' cengir SeHun.

Ckit bruak bruk meow!

Suara absurd itu membuat semua orang menoleh.

Brak

LuHan terenggah-enggah di depan pintu. "Apa aku terlambat?" tanyanya.

SiWon mengecek stopwatch di hp SeHun. "Nyaris terlambat, nol koma satu detik lagi kau akan terlambat" jawab SiWon melihat hp SeHun.

"Jadi apa horaboji tetap akan menghukumku?" tanya LuHan pasrah.

"Tidak, sudah sini ada yang mau horaboji bicarakan-"

"Eyo cucu-cucuku di mana kalian nenek datang!"

HunHan saling berpandangan. "Nenek Kyu?" heran keduanya melihat yeoja yang sudah tua namun herannya masih hobi menjahili orang.

"Oh, hai kuda, putri salju. Lama tidak bertemu kalian" kekeh KyuHyun menjatuhkan semua barangnya kepada Kris membuat sang putra terhuyung-huyung membawa semua barangnya.

"Eng nenek, Kakek Chang tidak ikut?" tanya SeHun bingung.

"Adooh!" pekikan lima oktaf itu cukup menjawab pertanyaan SeHun.

"Appa, sepertinya aku harus menambah tinggi pintu deh" dengus Kris melihat sang ayah yang masih sempat-sempatnya kepentok pintu. Faktor kelewat tinggi mungkin.

"Astaga kalian sudah setua ini masih saja bersikap seperti itu. Tidak bisakah kalian bersikap dewasa?" tanya SiWon frustasi.

"Hyee justru karena kami bersikap seperti ini kami jadi awet muda. Tuh lihat di wajahmu banyak keriput" sahut KyuHyun.

"Astaga mereka mulai lagi" dengus Kris melihat pertengkaran tidak penting antara ibu kandung dan ayah mertuanya.

*skip setelah perang panjang antara kuda liar dan epil abadi*

Ponsel SeHun bergetar pelan. Buru-buru SeHun membuka sms masuk dari sang sahabat yang merangkap menjadi pujaan hati. "Oh, umma appa, nanti temen SeHun mau kesini, bolehkan?" tanya SeHun.

"Namja? yeoja?" tanya KyuBum bersamaan. Perlu kuberitau kedua nenek itu sangat selektif soal pacar-pacar cucunya.

"Yeoja" jawab SeHun polos.

"Wah temen apa temen nih?" goda ChangMin.

"Horaboji, jangan buat perang dunia epil jilid kedua" dengus LuHan. Jilid pertama tentu saja ChangMIn vs Kris soal memperebutkan hak restu untuk dapat meminang SuHo.

ChangMin terkekeh. "Iya-iya sudah sana SeHun cepat jemput wanita idamanmu" goda ChangMin.

"Horaboji!" pekik SeHun tak terima.

*ten minutes later*

Ting tong.

ChangMin tertawa "wah, cepet banget datangnya."SeHun bukakan pintunya" seru SuHo dari dapur.

SeHun langsung melesat membukakan pintu. "Anyeong JongInie" sapa SeHun.

JongIn tersenyum manis "anyeong SeHunie" jawabnya.

"Cuit cuit ehem ehem ohok ohok" goda ChangMin berakir dengan keselek beneran.

SeHun memandang ChangMin kesal. "Siapa tamunya SeHun- oh, Jongie!" SuHo tersenyum melihat

LuHan melotot melihat melihat yeoja itu. 'Bukankah itu Kai? Bisa mati aku kalau dia memberitahu umma' batin LuHan pilu.

JongInpun balas tersenyum. "Aneyong ajjuma. Anyeong Kris ajjushi. Eh SeHun kau tidak bilang ada tamu?" kaget JongIn melihat dua manula yang menatapnya mesum.

SeHun langsung menggeret JongIn ke kamarnya. "SeHun lakukan yang iya-iya ya! Wadow!" seruan kedua mantan cogan itu berubah menjadi triakan pilu akibat perbuatan istri masing-masing.

*hunKai side*

"Apa maksudnya lakukan yang iya-iya?" tanya JongIn polos.

SeHun meruntuki kemesuman kedua kakeknya yang berada jauh dari kata normal."sudahlah tidak usah di bahas. Ayo belajar saja" ajak SeHun.

JongIn mengangguk patuh dibukanya buku-bukunya. Keduanya mulai asik belajar bersama.

Clek

LuHan membuka pintu kamar. "aku mau tidur, tidak usah pedulikan aku" ujar LuHan merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjangnya.

Sehun mendengus kesal. "anggap saja dia kasat mata" lanjut SeHun.

JongIn mengangguk patuh. "SeHun, antarkan umma dan appa ke bandara!" teriak KyuHyun.

"hyung, kau saja" ujar SeHun malas.

"aku ngantuk" jawab LuHan malas.

SeHun mendengus kesal. Ia langsung berdiri daripada nanti kena omel lagi. "JongIn, aku tinggal dulu ya, pastikan dirimu tidak apa-apa berada di dekatnya" ujar SeHun sambil melirik LuHan.

JongIn mengangguk lagi. "aku baik-baik saja. Tapi cepatlah pulang Hun" ujar JongIn ragu.

SeHun tersenyum kecil. "tenang saja" SeHun mengacungkan jempolnya lalu berlari keluar sebelum emas batangan terlempar ke arahnya.

LuHan melirik JongIn yang masih asik belajar. Pikirannya kembali melayang ke kejadian tadi siang. Kejadian yang luar biasa wow di hidupnya, untuk pertama kalinya seorang Wu LuHan berbuat senekat itu.

"ungh yang ini bagaimana cara mengerjakannya?" dengusan lirih JongIn terasa begitu jelas di telinga LuHan. LuHan mengangkat sedikit kepalanya melihat apa yang dilakukan JongIn.

'cute' batin LuHan melihat pose berpikir JongIn yang menurutnya sangat imut. Tanpa LuHan sadari tubuhnya bergerak sendiri mendekati JongIn. "mau oppa bantu?" tawar LuHan.

"eh, sunbae!?" JongIn terlonjak kaget tubuh JongIn sedikit bergetar melihat LuHan makin mendekatinya.

"s-sunbae mau apa?" tanya JongIn bersingsut menjauhi LuHan begitu melihat seringai menakutkan dari sang handsome deer.

"tentu saja mengajarimu tentang –" LuHan sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya melihat JongIn sudah terpojok di sudut kamar. LuHan berjongkok, menatap lekat onyx yang sedari tadi tak mau alas menatap hezelnya.

"s-sunbae" gumam JongIn ketakutan.

LuHan menedkatkan wajahnya ke telinga JongIn. "aku tutor yang baik….. tentu saja soal sex" bisik LuHan membuat tubuh JongIn menegang.

"S-SeHun tolong aku" cicit JongIn pelan.

LuHan menyeringai. "perjalanan pulang pergi ke bandara membutuhkan waktu paling tidak setengah jam baby" bisik LuHan berbahaya.

LuHan menarik kasar dagu JongIn, mencium brutal bibir merah itu tanpa memberikan kesempatan bagi JongIn untuk menoleh sedikitpun. Jongin mendorong-dorong dada LuHan namun tak berakibat apapun bagi LuHan.

Sepuluh menit sudah LuHan mencium JongIn sepihak. JongIn sudah mulai lemas, bagaimana ia tidak lemas jika setiap kali ia membuka mulut untuk bernafas LuHan malah memasukan lidahnya, mengobrak-abrik seluruh gua hangat JongIn.

LuHan melepaskan panggutannya. Maniknya memandang remeh JongIn yang terengga-enggah dengan wajah sayunya. "bagaimana, aku kisser yang handal bukan?" ujar LuHan bangga.

JongIn menunduk ketakutan, ia mencoba menepis tangan-tangan nakal LuHan. LuHan kembali mencium JongIn brutal sementara tanganya menyusup kedalam kaus JongIn.

LuHan menarik kaus JongIn hingga memperlihatkan pundak mulusnya. Langsung saja ia menandai seluruh pundak JongIn dengan hasil karyanya.

Clek

"Jongie aku – SIWON HORABOJI LUHAN HYUNG MEMPERKOSA PACARKU!" pekikan SeHun yang entah bagaimana mampu menyaingi pekikan lima oktaf ChangMin.

LuHan langsung menghentikan ciumannya. Manik rusannya memandang horror SeHun. "SeHun aku tidak-!"

Drap drap grep

LuHan melongo melihat JongIn langsung menghambur kepelukan SeHun. SeHun langsung mendekap erat JongIn. Dibenar-benarkanya pakaian Kai yang sudah acak-acakkan.

Drap

Glek

LuHan tambah horror melihat kakek dan neneknya semua sudah berkumpul di depan pintu dengan tampang seram masing-masing. "sudah Jongie, jangan menangis ne" rayu SeHun merasakan dadanya mulai basah oleh air mata JongIn.

Kedua nenek itu langsung menghampiri JongIn, mereka mengusap-usap punggung JongIn. "hisk tadi siang— sunbae hisk— sudah mau memperkosaku hisk" isak JongIn di dada SeHun.

Grrr

Kedua nenek itu menggeram pelan tak ayal membuat kedua cucunya ketakutan. "sudahlah sayang jangan menangis lagi ya, rusa jelek itu akan menjadi urusan kami" rayu KyuHyun.

"biarkan kami yang mengurusnya. SeHun bawa dia keluar. Sepertinya nenekmu kali ini harus angkat tangan" KiBum menggulung lengan bajunya membuat semua namja itu menelan ludah ketakutan bahkan SiWon sekalipun.

SeHun membawa JongIn keluar dari kamarnya, dalam hati ia juga kesal pada LuHan dan amat ingin menghajar wajahnya, namun ia sendiri juga berdoa untuk keslamatan hyung bodohnya itu. Baru pertama ini ia melihat neneknya Choi KiBum menyerngai sebegitu mengerikannya.

Sepeninggal SeHun kedua nenek itu menyeringai pada LuHan. SiWon dan KyuHyun mundur selangkah melihat aura mengerikan menjalar-jalar dibelakang istri mereka.

"KiBumie aku lapar, apa menu makan malam kali ini?" tanya KyuHyun menyeringai setan.

"oh, tentu saja kau sudah tau KyuHyunie" jawab KiBum terkekeh.

"yap, rusa panggang" ucap keduanya bebarengan.

Glek

"sepertinya aku benar-benar akan mejadi rusa panggang" gumam LuHan ketakutan.

ChangMin menatap SiWon. "apa kita harus ikutan?" tanyanya.

SiWon mengangkat bahunya acuh. "aku lebih tertarik mengurusi saham" ujar SiWon meninggalkan mereka.

ChangMin mendengus "dasar $$iWon, lagipula aku lebih tertarik pada makanan" gumam ChangMin meninggalkan istri, besan dan cucunya kejar-kejaran.

"berdoalah untuk keselamatanmu Han" gumam SiWon.

"hum, semoga semua dosamu diampuni" lanjut ChangMin nelangsa melihat adegan mari memukul bokong LuHan sudah dimulai oleh istrinya.

"HELMAONI AMPUN! GYAA!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

FF lama yang udah jamuran di lepi.

Awalnya ngak yakin nge post ini, tapi karena ada yang minta LuKai akhirnya aku post aja.

Eh btw ini LuKai beneran gak ya? Kok aku gak yakin hehehe

Rasanya ini ff terabsurd yang pernah kubuat deh -_-

^review plis^


End file.
